I will always be on your side
by Gealaich
Summary: This story is ZoLu, boy/boy, from Zoro point of view. I tried my best, but I m not english so, sorry for my mistakes. Enjoy! I love reviews good or bad, so, please review me.


**I´ll always be on your side, no matter what**

Zoro was thinking about Luffy like always since the first time they met. It was the easiest thing in the world. Luffy was awesome and Zoro thought how lucky he was. He was first mate and this had benefits, he knew and the others too. For this reason Sanji fought always with Zoro. Zoro knew that Sanji envies him for be the first.

Luffy was the most incredible person in the whole world, Zoro was sure about this.

Luffy was smiling all the time, no matter danger, no matter fights and Zoro couldn´t avoid love him for this. And then, it was the fights… so cool, because Luffy was always beside him, always. Zoro was grateful for this reason, Nami, Chopper or Usopp were weaker, but Luffy doesn´t fight beside them.

And these things made Zoro to fall in love with Luffy, yeah. It sounds crazy, it seems silly, but he loves him with constant and devoted love. Sometimes, when all the crew was sleeping, he went to his room and look at him. Sometimes he had terrible nightmares and he cried. Sometimes he had wonderful dreams and he smiled. Sometimes, well, sometimes he had strange dreams and he said aloud "I love you, I´ll always love you. You are my soul mate".

These days, Zoro left the room very, very jealous.

He didn´t know who was his captain secret love and he didn´t care. But, finally, he decided to find out who was.

At the beginning he thought that probably will be Nami. Luffy and Nami were always together, they speak a lot and Nami gives him her best smile. And well, Luffy always puts his own hat in Nami head. He spied them and he discovered that Nami was in love with Luffy, but his captain didn´t feel the same.

Then he thought about Robin. She heard Luffy and she answered his questions. She had infinitive patient with him and, sometimes, she gave him her own food. She even played with Luffy and, it was weird, because Robin was one of more mature people that Zoro met. He observed them for a while and he knew that Robin was totally in love with Luffy, but he didn´t.

So, he had to thing about men of the crew.

First he thought about Usopp but, honestly, he assured himself that it was impossible. Usopp was weak and Luffy didn´t. Luffy never felt in love with a weak one.

Chopper was an animal and Luffy didn´t, so no.

Franky, well, he didn´t know but Franky it looked the kind of man that is difficult fall in love with. He was too "freaky".

Brook was a skeleton, so no.

Sanji. Well, he was strong, he was a good cook, he was handsome, or something else, and Luffy was always on his kitchen. So, yeah, he should be.

For this reason, Zoro was always fighting with him. He couldn´t avoid, he had his captain and Zoro hates him. He hates him with fervent and unlimited hatred.

Because he had lost his love against this stupid cook. He tried to die for Luffy, he fought with Kuma and he couldn´t. He had, for an instance, the temptation of let Sanji die for Luffy when he offered his own head instead of Zoro, but for the sake of Luffy he couldn´t.

Then Kuma split them and finally, two years later, he could see his captain. He was worried, because he didn´t know if he could remain with Luffy and Sanji. Zoro loves Luffy, but his captain doesn´t love him. He was stronger than never, but his heart wasn´t the same. Two years without him and, now, again together he knows that Luffy never gives him love. So, the question was.

_What I should do? _

He was in Sunny, with all of his mates and he was thinking about this, when his captain appeared beside him.

- Zoro.

- What?

- You know… I… you… I… You looked… like… you… will leave the crew, am I right?

- What? How do you know?

- I know Zoro like the back of my hand. Zoro has no secrets for me. I have observed Zoro from the beginning.

I always observe at Zoro, always.

I keep an eye on Zoro when he is on the deck.

I keep an eye on Zoro when he is in a bad mood.

I keep an eye on Zoro when he is sad.

I keep an eye on Zoro when he is happy.

I keep an eye on Zoro when he is worried.

I keep an eye on Zoro when he is sleeping.

I keep an eye Zoro, even, when he is look at me with his bright green eyes.

Zoro is my first mate. But, to me, he is even the only one. I need Zoro when I fight. I need Zoro when I am wild. I need Zoro when I am alone. I need Zoro more than another thing in the world.

I needed a lot Zoro two years ago, when I was almost death. Zoro was the most valuable thing that I have and for him, I trained very hard. Because the only thing that I want on the world is keep Zoro beside me, forever and ever.

I will lose without you, Zoro.

You could leave the crew, if you want, but… I will miss you so much, my Zoro… so much…

- I´ll always be on your side, Luffy, no matter what.

- Are you sure?

- I was wrong. – Zoro looked at his captain eyes and he feels more alive than ever. – I thought that you love ero-cook and I was very jealous, because I love you, my captain. I love you more than nothing in this whole screw world.

You are my soul mate, you always been.

- You are my soul mate, dear Zoro, you always been.

It was easy to know because when I saw you the first time, all my soul sang and I felt at home. – Said Luffy and kissed his first mate with all of his heart.

Zoro never thought that he could be the one, but now, he was sure that it last forever.

It was no surprise for the rest of the crew when saw them kissing.

They always knew.

For this reason, Sanji fought with Zoro.

For this reason, Nami increased Zoro account.

For this reason, Robin was cold with Zoro.

Three of them knew, but it didn´t make it easy.


End file.
